Investigations will be continued on the interactions of genetic and nutritional factors in the embryonic development of mammals, using mice as the experimental model. Studies relating to the interaction of the mutant gene pallid and manganese will be continued. Other studies will concern the interaction of other mutant genes and trace elements.